


Peppermint Mocha

by PastelPills



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: I imagine Haruka is weird like this, I love HaruShin oh my god, I thought it was, M/M, Poor Shintaro, Short practise, This is supposed to be funny, harushin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPills/pseuds/PastelPills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that they were in the restroom of a Starbucks for fuck’s sake was the second-most off-putting detail of the entire scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Mocha

The fact that they were in the restroom of a _Starbucks_ for fuck’s sake was the second-most off-putting detail of the entire scenario.

The first was Haruka’s utter _refusal_ to put his stupid fucking hot Peppermint Mocha away long enough for Shintaro to blow him off so that they could get out of the stall, out of Starbucks, and go home.

It was a huge goddamn turn-off, listening to him take a sip- a very loud one at that -every single time he tried to do something with his boyfriend’s dick in his mouth and looking up to see him with the red cup and white cap to his lips, too absorbed in his drink than in the blowjob he was receiving.

It angered Shintaro, in all honestly, because here he was, on his knees in a dirty bathroom stall at Starbucks trying to help Haruka out because the idiot got hard while they were sitting down at one of the tables talking about what they might do after warming up and buying something to drink. Simple things, too, as Shintaro offered to take him to the movies or the mall– things he was more or less fine with doing in public. _Not this. Definitely not this._

But of fucking course, Haruka had to go let his mind wander to greener, lewder pastures during the conversation- _Explains why he was absently staring at me so much and wasn’t responding_ -until he suddenly whined– cute, at the immediate moment in time–shot up from the table, grabbed Shintaro by the arm, and nearly dragged him into the bathroom.

It took a lot of begging on Haruka’s part in order to convince Shintaro to get him off; even more for the blowjob. The coffee was the least of his troubles, having been too embarrassed and slightly pissed about the request.

Not yet, anyway.

So that’s where he was: trying his damnedest to make Haruka come quickly enough before anyone walks in–

_Fuck, no, we’ve been in here for nearly ten minutes, I’m sure someone outside’s noticed by now._

–and hears…

At least he’s finally getting a reaction out of Haruka, since he just heard something- his head? -hit the door of the stall and sharp inhale preceding a _very_ nice string of smaller gasps. The hand on his shoulder crept up to the back of his head, gently pushing him down further onto his dick. It stayed there, playing with hair that slipped past fingers, balling up when Shintaro really started working his tongue– running along the underside, circling around his head when he bobbed up before going right back down, down, down. 

“Mmn, ‘s good… So good, babe. Keep going.” Haruka’s head, from what Shintaro could see, was cocked a bit to the right, tilting down to look at him dead on. He was biting his bottom lip- as good a sign as any that he was going to come pretty soon -and fluttering those pretty brown eyes; his face was flushed, though the biting cold outside may have had a role in that.

“….Yes– _yes_ , keep going- keep going… Good- oh god… _oh my god…_ ” He groaned, and if Shintaro wasn’t half-anticipating him to buck his hips, he’d have probably started to choke. The hands already on his pelvis firmly kept Haruka pinned to the stall, letting his boyfriend know that he has it under control. 

Though he might as well have laughed at that thought, because as soon as his eyes shifted up to steal a glance at whatever expression Haruka was making, the boy had already put that stupid fucking drink back up to his lips and seemed to have been taking a pretty long drag from the cup. Shintaro- so fed up with the entire situation -forcefully jerked his head up and pushed himself back, Haruka’s dick leaving his mouth with a loud, wet _pop._

But that must have been all he needed. Before Haruka could lower the cup from his mouth, before he could even think about warning Shintaro, he came- onto the stall, onto Shintaro’s chin and neck, onto the floor -his mouth forming an ‘o’ around the cup–

which fell from his hands a millisecond later–

right onto Shintaro’s head. 

“Ahh– oh no! I’m sorry– I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Oh no–” Haruka was panicking, already over the short-lived climax, though it might have been for the wasted coffee rather than for messing Shintaro up. 

" _I’m_ fine– _it wasn’t hot. Pull your pants up, we’re leaving,_ ” came the hiss through gritted teeth. He reached up to the toilet paper holder, fumbled around inside until he found the loose sheet to pull at, and tore out enough to wipe the cum and coffee off of himself. 

“Oh, okay… But before we leave, lemme just buy it back, ‘kay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, first time writing in almost three years. Hope you enjoyed this stupidly short drabble.


End file.
